Silvestr v 10 divizi
by SallyPejr
Summary: I shinigami slaví Silvestra...


"Konečně jste tady!" zahuláká Rukia nadšeně, když konečně dorazí malá skupinka ze světa živých.

Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida a Chad nechápavě hledí na budovy 10. jednotky, odkud se ozývá hlasitá hudba a spousta křiku a smíchu.

"Co se to děje?" zeptá se Ichigo podmračeně.

"Silvestr v Soul Society!" chytne ho Urahara kolem ramen. "Říkal jsem ti, že shinigami umí oslavovat. Zvlášť, když je organizátorem Matsumoto." dodá kloboučník a zmizí směrem odkud přišla Rukia.

"Nedokážu si představit nikoho z nich, jak tančí na tohle." posune si Uryu brýle na nose.

"Nechte toho a pojďte." usměje se Rukia nadšeně. Chytne Ichiga za ruku a táhne ho na oslavu.

Kurosaki s otevřenou pusou zůstane stát ve dveřích. Obrovská hala je plná světel, ohlušející hudby a ožralých shinigami. Na gauči obklopená spoustou slintajících chlapů sedí opilá Matsumoto, která si i přes závist všech svých obdivovatelů tiskla na prsa Toshiru. Ichigo nebyl schopný poznat, jestli se kapitán Hitsugaya brání nebo ne. Nedaleko vchodu stojí Kyoraku, který se snaží svést svou zástupkyni. Nanao mu vrazí pořádnou facku, když ji Kyoraku políbí, ale vzápětí mu skočí kolem krku a málem ho srazí k zemi.

"C-co-co to je?" koktá šokovaný Ichigo.

"To je ten quincy!" zaječí nějaká ženská.

Ishida hrůzou ztuhne na místě. Ichigo a Orihime se po něm nechápavě ohlédnou.

Kolem se prožene banda uječených, upištěných holek a vzápětí je Ishida pryč.

"Kam zmizel?" děsí se Orihime.

"Ehm-no." přemýšlí Rukia, jak by to kamarádce co nejšetrněji vysvětlila.

"Myslím, že to byly fanynky." řekne Chad klidně a ukáže na druhou stranu místnosti.

Z obrovské masy ženských těl trčí jen ruka v bílém rukávu, než zmizí i ta.

"Ishido!" zaječí Orihime zoufale a vrhne se na pomoc svému příteli.

"Tady se teda dějí věci." zavrtí Ichigo nechápavě hlavou.

"A tos neviděl, co udělaly bráškovi.." řekne Rukia a zamyšleně sleduje Orihimin boj s obrovskou přesilou.

"Co se mu stalo?" zajímá se Kurosaki.

"Když přišel, byly ty ženský docela v ráži. Servaly z něho veškeré oblečení. Nechaly mu jenom jeho šálu, protože vědí, jakou má pro něj cenu."

"A to se nebránil?" diví se Ichigo.

"Nechtěl jim ublížit." pokrčí Rukia rameny. "Pojď si dát něco k pití." usměje se na Ichiga a vydá se k baru.

Ichigo chce jít za ní, ale zastaví ho Matsumoto.

"Ichigo!" zahuláká žena nadšeně a pevně k sobě Ichiga přitiskne. "Neviděl jsi Gina?" zeptá se Rangiku laškovně.

"Ne. Neviděl." zachrčí úplně rudý Ichigo, když se od Matsumoto odtáhne dost na to, aby zase mohl dýchat.

"To je škoda." povzdechne si Matsumoto a zmizí stejně rychle jako se objevila.

Ichigo chvíli zmateně stojí na místě, ale pak se podívá k pohovce, kde Rangiku prve seděla. Toshira špinavý od rtěnky objímá Isane a spí s hlavou opřenou o její prsa. Isane se jen červená a neodvažuje se malého kapitána odstrčit. Kurosaki se rozhodne, že si tuhle scénu musí zapamatovat, aby ji mohl Hitsugayovi pěkně dlouho předhazovat, ale nakonec se vydá k baru. Musí najít Rukiu. Ovšem moc daleko nedojde.

Odněkud na něj zaútočí Ikkaku a Yumichika, oba nalití jak mraky.

"Itchigo." zamumle Yumichika a zašermuje Ichigovi prstem před obličejem. Málem mu při tom vypíchne oko.

"Co jste to pili? Jste úplně na mol." nechápe Ichigo.

Bojovníci jedenácté jednotky se sotva drží na nohách a nebýt toho, že se zrzka drží kolem krku, nejspíš by sletěli na zem.

"Mynesme nmol." zadrmolí Ikkaku. "Sm plně porádku."

"Jo to vidím." naštve se Ichigo a shodí ty dva na zem. Aniž by si jich dál všímal, vyrazí dál. Kam ta Rukia šla? Projde davem opilců z řad shinigami, až se dostane na klidněji vypadající nádvoří.

Klidněji vypadá jen do chvíle, než se ve tmě rozkouká. O zeď protější budovy se opírá Yoruichi a Urahara (oba napůl svlečení) a zuřivě se líbají. Než Kurosakimu doopravdy dojde, co to vidí, ozve se za ním vzteklý výkřik a něco ho smete k zemi. Ichigovi chvíli trvá, než se zvedne. Jeho očím se naskytne úžasná scéna. Yoruichi se opírá o stěnu a pomalu si zapíná halenku. Po nádvoří na nejvyšší míru rozzuřená Soi Fon nahání Uraharu, který se jí marně snaží vysvětlit, že je to jinak, než si ona myslí. Marně. Smích ovšem Ichiga rychle přejde. Urahara i Soi Fon si to zamíří do hlavní haly a je jim úplně jedno, že se jim někdo válí v cestě.

Pošlapaného Ichiga po chvili bolestivého sténání někdo chytne za zátylek a zvedne ho do vzduchu.

"Kurosaki." usměje se Zaraki a zblízka se na Ichiga dívá.

Ichigo se jen zakymácí a s tichým vyděšeným výkřikem se marně pokusí utéct.

Zarakiho úsměv se ještě trochu rozšíří.

K Ichigově naprostému šoku ho obrovitý bojovník obejme.

"S tebou se mi dobře bojovalo." řekne Kenpachi a trochu Ichiga poleje sakém. Pustí mladíka s pohmožděnými žebry na zem, znovu se napije z lahve plné saké a zmizí stejně rychle, jako se objevil.

Sotva se Ichigo pokusí postavit, srazí ho k zemi Ishida a Orihime - oba pořádně rozcuchaní a s docela potrhaným oblečením. Během okamžiku jsou pryč. Kurosaki se dostane do bezpečí právě včas, aby uhnul armádě quincyho fanynek, které se snaží najít svůj idol.

Domlácený Ichigo se vrátí do hlavního sálu. Zkoumáním tmavých rohu se nezdržuje - má docela dobrou představu o tom, co se tam děje. Konečně uvidí Rukiu. Sedí u baru s Renjim a něčemu se směje. Než tam ovšem Ichigo dojde, tak Rukia odběhne. Naštvaný Ichigo se postaví před usměvavého Renjiho.

"Co si jako myslíš, že tady děláš?!" vzteká se Ichigo.

"Dobře se bavím." zavrčí Renji naštvaně.

"Rukia je moje!" soptí Ichigo.

"Tak to si jen myslíš!" řve na něj Renji stejně hlasitě.

"Tuhle noc s ní strávím já! A jakoukoliv další taky!"

"Uvidíme, koho si nakonec vybere!"

"Tak si dáme závod!"

"Platí!" hulákají na sebe shinigami.

"Kdo toho vypije víc, ten bude s Rukiou." navrhne Renji.

"Jak chceš." sedne si Ichigo naproti Renjimu.

"Nalívej!" zařvou oba na barmana.

Lehce přiopilý Chad se nejistě dívá na Ichiga a Renjiho, kteří do sebe klopí jednoho panáka za druhým. Ichigo je jeho kamarád. Měl by mu říct, ať toho nechá nebo bude velice litovat.

"Sado, dáš si ještě?" zeptá se Ukitake vesele.

"Dám." přikývne Chad klidně.

"O ty dva si nedělej starosti." usměje se Ukitake chlácholivě. Jako v reakci na jeho slova se Ichigo i Renji složí.

"No to je skvělý!" rozkřikne se Rukia naštvaně.

"Soupeřili o tebe." usměje se Ukitake na členku své jednotky.

"Já jim dám soupeřit." naštve se Rukia.

"Vypadáš, jako by jsi chystala pomstu." prohodí Ukitake jako by nic.

"Chade, pomůžeš mi?" zeptá se Rukia, která jen těžko potlačuje zlost.

"Pomůžu." přikývne Chad s klidem a postaví se.

- - o - -

Ichiga probudí vyděšený řev. Nechápavě vyskočí na nohy, ovšem vzápětí ho srazí do kolen neuvěřitelná bolest hlavy. Řev nepřestává. Ohlédne se. U postele stojí nahý Renji s dekou omotanou kolem pasu, vyděšeně řve a ukazuje na Ichiga. Teprve teď Kurosakimu dojde, že je úplně nahý. Zaječí a rychle se zamotá do druhého cípu deky.

"Co tu chceš?!" řve Ichigo na Renjiho.

"Pusť tu deku!" huláká Abarai.

Oba na moment přestanou ječet a ztrnou na místě.

"Ty jsi tady spal?" zeptá se Ichigo podezíravě.

Renji velice pomalu přikývne.

Oba se na chvíli zatváří, jako by měli zvracet.

Najednou se otevřou dveře a do ložnice vejde úplně klidná Rukia.

"Jestli chcete snidani, tak si pohněte. Slibila jsem Matsumoto, že jí pomůžeme s úklidem, tak spěchejte." oznámí jim.

"Počkej." zarazí ji Kurosaki. "Ty jsi tady nebyla?"

"Ne. Co jste začali pít, tak jste si vystačili úplně sami." řekne Rukia trochu uraženě a zmizí.

Kurosaki a Abarai na moment vyděšeně zírají na dveře.

Rukia stojí pod schodištěm a snaží se potlačit škodolibý smích, zatímco naslouchá vyděšenému jekotu z ložnice v patře.


End file.
